Én és a démonom
by Yarala
Summary: Mi van akkor, ha Gray régi ismerőse, Deliora belé költözött, hogy megszerezze a testét? Sikerülhet Natsuéknak, hogy segítsenek a barátjukon? Vagy kifutnak az időből?
1. Chapter 1

**Helló! Ez a második fanficem itt :D remélem élvezni fogjátok, és azt nagyon megköszönöm, ha véleményt is írtok!**

Lucy álmatlanul forgolódott Natsu és Gray között. Egy küldetésről jöttek, de besötétedett, és úgy döntöttek, az erdőben éjszakáznak. Elég hideg éjszaka volt, Lucy feljebb húzta a takaróját és közelebb húzódott Natsuhoz. Persze a sárkányölő és a jégmágus soha nem fázott. Most még Happy se, hozzábújt Natsuhoz.

\- Szerencsések… - morogta a lány.

Felnézett a csillagokra. Ilyenkor mindig a csillagszellemei és a szülei jutottak eszébe. Olyan békés volt az egész erdő. Jobbra nézett, Natsura. A sárkányölő és Happy nagyon aranyosak voltak alvás közben. Még mosolyogtak is. Lucy most balra fordult, a jégmágus felé. Gray neki háttal feküdt. Mintha egy kicsit remegett volna. „Csak nem fázik?" kérdezte magától Lucy. A lány áthajolt Gray válla fölött, hogy láthassa az arcát. A fiú szaporán vette a levegőt és talán gyöngyözött a homloka, bár ezt Lucy nem igazán tudta megállapítani a kevés fény mellett.

\- Tűnj el… - motyogta álmában Gray.

Lucy vonakodva figyelte. Gray nem tűnt betegnek, viszont a lány úgy érezte, valami nem volt vele rendben.

\- Gray? – kérdezte fojtott hangon, aztán kicsit hangosabban és megbökte a fiú vállát – Gray?

Gray szemei fölpattantak és fel is ült.

\- Mi az, Lucy?

\- Úgy tűnt, valami nincs rendben.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Hát… beszéltél… és remegtél… - Lucy lepillantott Gray kezére. Nem csak remegett, hanem még mindig remeg.

\- Jól vagyok – biccentett Gray – most már feküdj vissza!

\- Jó éjt! – feküdt le Lucy. Most hamar elaludt.

Gray az oldalára fordult, de nem aludt. Csak részben mondott igazat a lánynak. Rendben volt, de a remegését nem tudta megállítani. Ráadásul megint Deliorával álmodott. Látta a démont, és, hogy beszélt hozzá, viszont azt nem tudta, mit.

* * *

\- Natsu, Lucy, ébresztő! – kiáltotta a kék macska reggel.

\- Máris reggel van? – dörzsölte a szemét Natsu.

Lucy álmosan Gray felé pislogott. A fekete hajú megint a fák felé fordult. Natsu követte a tekintetét és vigyorogva Gray mellé sétált

\- Jó reggelt, Jéghercegnő – mondta és egy kis lángot tartott Gray felé, készen arra, hogy megperzseli.

Gray rácsapott Natsu kezére és felült.

\- Hé, Jégagy, aludtál te?

A fiú karikás szemei tényleg azt mutatták, hogy nem aludt.

\- Persze! – vágta rá Gray.

\- Te tudod, Jégtömb. – vont vállat Natsu – Menjünk! Már a céhben akarok lenni!

Összepakoltak és elindultak. Ha minden igaz, még aznap elérik Magnoliát. Az út felénél Lucy Gray mellé sétált.

\- Tényleg nem aludtál, ugye?

\- Dehogynem. Te keltettél fel!

\- Na, jó, de azután?

\- Aludtam – vágta rá megint Gray.

\- Gray…

\- Lucy, jól vagyok, oké?

Lucy bólintott, de tovább figyelte a fiút. Továbbra is gyanús volt neki a viselkedése. Natsu úgy tűnt, nem vett észre semmit, végig legelöl sétált vidáman.Délután megérkeztek Magnoliába. Lucy még mindig nyugtalan volt, ezért készített egy tervet. Odament Wendyhez és megkérte, hogy tartson egy orvosi ellenőrzést hármukon. Amikor Wendy megkérdezte, hogy miért, Lucy bevallotta, hogy aggódik Grayért, mert szerinte fázott. A kék hajú sárkányölő elhívta Lucyt, Natsut és Grayt egy külön szobába, ahol megvizsgálhatja őket. A szőkével és a rózsaszín hajúval gyorsan végzett, de Grayt elég sokáig vizsgálta, hogy biztos legyen a dolgában. Végül leengedte a karjait.

\- Azon kívül, hogy a tested a szokottnál hidegebb, nincs semmi baj. – jelentette be Wendy.

\- Köszi, Wendy! – mondta megkönnyebbülten, ugyanakkor csalódott is volt egy kicsit, amiért nem vált be a megérzése.

Gray morgott egy kicsit, hogy a semmiért jött Wendyhez, de ez az este többi részében már Natsuval is verekedett. Tehát olyan volt, mint mindig. A jégmágus sötétedés után indult haza.

Zsebre dugott kézzel sétált végig a városon, amikor hallotta, hogy szólítják:

\- Gray!

Hátranézett, de nem látott senkit. Nem tulajdonított túl nagy jelentőséget a dolognak. Tovább sétált.

\- Gray! – hallotta újra.

Körbenézett az utcában, amíg meg nem akadt a szeme egy bokron. Lassan megközelítette és bekukkantott mögé. Lucy és Natsu volt. Bizonyára követték.

\- Hát ti?

\- Lucy, tudtam, hogy túl hangosan kúszol! – nézett a lányra rosszallóan Natsu.

\- Ééén? – hökkent meg a lány.

\- Miért jöttetek utánam?- kérdezte összefont karokkal Gray.

\- Lucy kukkolni akart…

\- Micsoda?! – kiáltotta Lucy és fejbe vágta a társát.

\- A bokor is az ő ötlete volt!

\- Azt pont, hogy te javasoltad!

\- Jó, jó, elég! – csitította őket Gray – Jól vagyok, Wendy is megmondta! Bár nem tudom, hogy honnét vettétek, hogy egyáltalán beteg vagyok…

\- Oké… - duzzogott Lucy.

\- Akkor jó éjszakát! – intett Gray és tovább indult, de aztán visszafordult – Egyébként, ha titokban követtek, akkor miért szóltok utánam?

\- Mi egyáltalán nem mondtunk semmit. – jelentette ki Natsu.

\- Nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a jégmágus.

\- Teljesen csendben voltunk. – tárta szét a karját Lucy.

Gray meglepődött. Akkor ki szólította meg?

A fekete hajú jégmágus a házában azonnal lefeküdt. Kis idő múlva felemelte a kezét. Remegett. Nem csak a keze, az egész teste. Ehhez valami kényelmetlen érzés is társult. Gray beismerte, fázott. Állig felhúzta a takaróját és a hasára fordult. Álmában megint Deliorát látta. A démon megint beszélt hozzá, viszont azt nem hallotta, mit.

Így ébredt, izzadtan, lihegve. Felült és sokáig nézett maga elé. Aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- Fenébe, talán túl közel volt ez a küldetés Isvánhoz.

\- Ó igen, Isván jó hely…

Gray felkapta a fejét és körbenézett a sötét szobában. Nem látott senkit.

\- Ne a szobában keress, Gray!

\- Ki vagy? – Gray felvette a védekező pozícióját.

\- Jól ismersz, ugyan már!

\- Ki vagy? – ismételte Gray.

\- Hát, ha ennyire nem megy… én vagyok az, aki elvette az anyád életét.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray köpni-nyelni nem tudott.

\- Deliora – nyögte ki végül.

\- Csak rájöttél! Nem is vagy olyan buta!

\- Téged… te halott vagy!

\- Gray, lehet, hogy a mestered elzárt, ti pedig megöltetek a Galunán… de én mégiscsak Zeref démona vagyok!

\- A könyved – jött rá Gray – a könyved még megvan.

\- Úgy van!

\- Hol vagy? – kiáltotta Gray.

\- Nem kell kiabálni, kölyök, a fejedben vagyok.

\- Takarodj ki belőlem!

\- Gray, a te testednél jobbat aligha találhatok magamnak!

\- Szóval miattad lettem hidegebb tegnap éjszaka… akkor szálltál belém… akkor nincs tested?

\- Mondhatjuk.

\- Tűnj el belőlem – sziszegte Gray.

\- Erre inkább nem válaszolok. Amúgy, mivel benned vagyok, benned van az erőm is. Két ellentétes erő nem fér meg benned, tehát elzártam a mágiádat.

\- Mit tettél? – kiáltotta Gray.

\- Ha mágiát akarsz létrehozni, nagy fájdalommal fogsz fizetni érte.

Gray megpróbált létrehozni egy Happy szobrocskát, de akkora kínt érzett a karjában, hogy felordított.

\- Látod?

\- Hagyj békén! – nyögte Gray.

\- Ccc, te soha nem tanulsz…

Ezután Deliora elhallgatott és nem szólt semmit. Gray lefeküdt és átölelte a térdét. Tanácstalan volt. Deliora benne volt és nem tudta, hogy mit kéne tennie. Valószínűleg sírt volna, de visszafojtotta a könnyeit. Nem lesz gyenge Deliora előtt.

* * *

Gray ezek után már nem tudott aludni, ezért már korán, kialvatlanul bement a céhbe. Még csak a Mester, Gajeel és Laxus volt benn.

\- Hogyhogy ilyen korán, Jégfiú? – kérdezte Gajeel.

\- Most hagyj, Gajeel. – mondta Gray és leült az egyik asztalhoz.

Érezte magán Laxus tekintetét, ahogy végigméri. Hálát adott azért, hogy Gajeel nem nagyon foglalkozott vele. Gray ráhajtotta a fejét a karjára és lassan lehunyta a szemét.

\- Gray!

\- Deliora! – sziszegte Gray és meglendítette a karját.

Aztán egy sikolyt hallott. Kinyitotta a szemét, majd a látványra felkapta a fejét. Az összes céhtag őt nézte. Gray rájött, hogy a karlendítésével egy komplett jéggejzírt alkotott maga mellett. Ennek a közepén Lucy állt, vérző karral és lábbal, tágra nyitott és félő szemekkel. Gray Lucyt hitte Deliorának, ezért megtámadta. Ekkor érezte meg a karjában a fájdalmat, ezért felkiáltott. Fájt a karja, és az is, hogy bántotta Lucyt.

\- Gray – nyelt egyet Lucy.

\- Te jégagyú szemét!

Gray hátrafordult és Natsu lángoló öklével találkozott. A jege ekkor eltűnt és a földön találta magát. Natsu dühösen megragadta az ingét és közelebb húzta magához.

\- Mit tettél, Gray? – ordított rá – Csak fel akart kelteni! Válaszolj, Gray!

\- Én… én… sajnálom!

Kinyílt a céh ajtaja és egy vörös hajú lány lépett be. Végignézett a céhtagokon, akik most mind felé fordultak.

\- Most értem vissza – kezdte kimérten Erza – és már balhé van?

Natsuhoz és Grayhez lépkedett és lerántotta a sárkányölőt a riválisáról.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Erza.

\- Lucynek igaza volt – mondta sötéten Natsu – Grayjel valami tényleg nincs rendben.

Ezzel otthagyta Grayt és Erzát, majd kiment a céhből.

\- Na, jó, tényleg, mi történt? –kérdezte Erza.

\- Sajnálom – tápászkodott fel Gray.

Leszegett fejjel a kijárat felé indult. A társai félreálltak az útjából. Kint esett az eső. Gray futni kezdett. El akart futni Deliora és Natsu elől. El akart futni, testében a démonnal. Ő igazán nem akarta bántani Lucyt. Gray lihegve felfutott egy dombra, ahonnét be lehetett látni az egész várost. A jégmágus leült egy fa alá és átölelte a térdét. Most a többiek biztos kibeszélik a céhben. Nem tudta, mennyi ideig ülhetett ott, arra eszmélt fel, hogy valaki lehuppant mellé.

\- Hukk! Végre megvagy!

\- Cana? – nézett fel Gray.

\- Ja – válaszolt Cana és beleivott az üvegébe.

\- A többiekkel kéne lenned. Miért vagy itt?

\- Mert te is itt vagy.

\- De bántottam Lucyt…

\- És? Bárkivel megesik – vonta meg a vállát.

\- Natsu nagyon kiborult…

\- Nem te tehetsz róla.

\- De én…

\- Volt egy fura kisugárzásod, amikor aludtál – vágott a szavába – nem tudnám pontosan leírni… de mintha nem lettél volna önmagad. Lucy később jött, ő csak azt látta, hogy alszol, ezért megpróbált felkelteni.

Gray hallgatott. Deliora ennyire megszállta volna?

\- Ugyan már, Gray, miért kell rögtön engem gyanúsítani? Mondjuk, bevallom, igen, a kisugárzás, amiről a csaj beszél, tényleg tőlem származik.

Gray még mindig nem szólt semmit.

\- És te mit tettél? Elfutottál! Ugyanúgy, ahogy a mesteredet is hátrahagytad, most a szőkét is! Magadra haragítottad a legjobb barátodat, mint akkor!

\- Hagyd abba! – suttogta Gray.

\- Hm? – nézett rá kérdőn Cana.

\- Nem, nem hagyom! Itt én vagyok a főnök, Gray! Te csak egy nyomorult ember vagy, aki semmire sem jó! Nagyon untat már az a temérdek nyavalygásod, hogy „Jaj, bántottam Lucyt!" – kiabálta Deliora.

Graynek kezdett megfájdulni a feje, és egyre jobban fájt, ahogy a démon folytatta a kiabálását. Gray megfogta a fejét, hogy enyhítsen a lüktetésen, ám ez nem sikerült.

\- Elég! – kiáltotta.

Deliora elhallgatott. Cana kérdőn nézett Grayre, aki még mindig szorította a fejét.

\- Ez mi volt? – kérdezte a lány.

\- Te nem hallottad?

\- Rajtad kívül semmit sem hallottam.

\- Rendben – mondta Gray és felállt.

Kicsit szédült, de úgy ítélte meg, járni tud.

\- Hé, most meg hová mész? – kérdezte Cana.

\- Megkeresem Natsut – mosolyodott el Gray –el kell mondanom neki valamit.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray először Natsu házához ment. Az eső elállt, már csak a borús felhők mutatták a rossz időt. Natsu és Happy háza ugyan nyitva volt, de ők nem voltak benn. Gray végigjárta az egész várost és reménykedett, hogy a sárkányölő ne a céhben legyen, mert oda nem akart visszamenni.

Végül Natsut az egyik ház tetején találta meg. Felmászott és lassan közeledett felé. Natsu vizes volt, nem törődött azzal, hogy megszárítsa magát. Lefelé bámult, ölében Happy ült. Gray érkezésére mindketten felé fordultak. A jégmágus lassan közeledett, mintha attól tartana, Natsu menten ráugrik, ha hirtelen mozdulatot tesz. Gray megállt tőlük két méterre. Natsu felállt és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

\- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte hűvösen Natsu.

\- Én… sajnálom. – mondta újra Gray – Mondanom kell valamit.

\- Bántottad Lucyt. Nem érdekelsz! – mondta Natsu és hátat fordított.

A sárkányölő elindult, de Gray megfogta a sálját és visszahúzta. Natsu hátrafordította a fejét. Gray a földet bámulta és szorosan fogta Natsut.

\- Azt mondtam, nem érdekelsz!

\- Kérlek, hallgass meg, Natsu!

\- Natsu, szerintem meg kéne hallgatnod… - jegyezte meg csendesen Happy.

\- Utálom azokat, akik bántják a saját társukat!

Graynek fájtak Natsu szavai. Összeszorította a fogát és beszélni kezdett:

\- Emlékszel még Deliorára? – kérdezte még mindig nem nézve riválisa szemébe.

Natsu kutatni kezdett az emlékeiben. Végül bizonytalanul bólintott.

\- Még életben van.

\- De meghalt a Galuna szigeten! – kiáltotta Happy.

\- Ez még nem ok arra, hogy bánts valakit.

\- Tudom… de… Deliora most… bennem van.

Gray válla rázkódni kezdett és elengedte Natsut. Most, hogy kimondta, már ő maga is elhitte. Natsu megfordult és őt nézte.

\- És ezt tudod is valahogy bizonyítani?

\- Nem hiszel nekem.

\- Nem hát. Egyik napról a másikra nem száll beléd egy démon.

\- Két napja volt. Amikor hazafele jöttünk a küldetésről.

Natsu felhúzta a szemöldökét és végigmérte Grayt.

\- Tényleg „sötétebb" a szagod.

\- Nem tudok varázsolni – folytatta Gray és a kezére nézett.

\- A céhben nem úgy tűnt.

\- Ha jeget akarok használni, majdnem leszakad a karom, úgy fáj. A céhben Lucyt hittem Deliorának.

\- És mi van a remegéssel? Lucy valami ilyesmit is említett.

\- Éjszaka fázom.

Natsu nevetésben tört ki.

\- Megértük, hogy a Jéghercegnő fázik! – fogta a hasát Natsu.

Gray a szemét forgatta. Ugyanakkor örült, hogy a sárkányölő újra becézi és visszatért a régi, idegesítő énjéhez.

\- Natsu, ez komoly dolog! –szidta le a társát Happy.

\- Szóval – nevetett Natsu – ki kéne belőled szedni valahogy?

\- Örülnék. – biccentett Gray.

\- És hogyan gondoltad, Fázós Jéghercegnő?

\- Megkeresem Deliora könyvét és elpusztítom.

\- De Gray! – vágott közbe Natsu – Ilyen jó buliból akarsz engem kihagyni?

\- Natsunak igaza van – helyeselt Happy – segítünk!

\- Köszi, srácok.

\- Na, akkor szóljunk Lucynek és Erzának!

\- Vissza akartok menni a céhbe? – kérdezte megdermedve Gray.

\- Aye!

\- Gyerünk, Fázós Jégtömb! Még Lucytől is bocsánatot kell kérned!

Gray egy kicsit magabiztosabban követte Natsut és Happyt. Semmi baj nem történhet, ha a barátai vele vannak, ugye?


	4. Chapter 4

A céhbe belépve újra minden szem feléjük fordult. Gray most felszegte a fejét és végignézett a társain. Natsuval egyenesen Lucyhez ment, aki Erzával ült az egyik asztalnál.

\- Ne higgyétek, hogy ebből könnyen kimagyarázzátok magatokat! – fenyegette meg a két fiút Erza.

Gray belenézett Lucy szemébe. Gray semmi konkrét érzelmet nem látott benne.

\- Szóval úgy döntöttél, szólsz rólam a barátodnak. – mondta Deliora – Mielőtt bármit mondasz nekik, hallgass meg.

Gray bólintott.

\- Azt hiszed, ha megtalálod a könyvemet, meghalok, ugye? Nos, nem fogok ölbe tett kézzel várni a halálomra, Gray. Szép lassan átveszem a tested. Ha alszol, ez gyorsabban megy. Viszont, ha nem alszol és fáradt vagy, használnod kell az erőmet, tehát ugyanúgy folytatom az elméd elnyelését. Ez ellen nem tudsz menekülni. Megszerezlek, mielőtt megtalálod a könyvem! Ezt vedd baráti figyelmeztetésnek.

\- Nem fogom hagyni.

\- Még visszafeleselsz? – kérdezte villámló szemekkel Erza.

Gray nem figyelt rá. Ő csak Deliorát hallotta, semmi mást.

\- Most, hogy ezt elmondtam… nézzünk vissza néhány közös emléket!

Gray szeme elől most eltűnt a céh. Egy égő város közepén állt. Újraélte azt a napot, amikor először találkozott a démonnal. Majd azt, amikor Ur elzárta Deliorát. A Galuna szigetet. Majd az egészet elölről.

Natsu, Happy, Erza és Lucy ebből csak annyit érzékelt, hogy Gray hirtelen nem mozdul. Erza épp a hegyibeszéde közepén tartott, hogy a két bajkeverőnek nem kéne állandóan egymással harcolni.

\- Gray, figyelsz te rám? – kérdezte a vörös hajú dühösen.

Natsu meglengette a kezét a jégmágus arca előtt. Nem volt reakció. Aztán maga felé fordította a társát és rázni kezdte.

\- Föld hívja Grayt! Fázós Jéghercegnő! Hé, Gray!

\- Natsu, lehet, hogy-

\- Lehet – szakította félbe Happyt – Gray!

Natsu megpofozta a barátját.

\- Épp most beszéltem nektek, hogy nem mindig az erőszak a megoldás! – háborodott fel Erza.

\- Akkor mit tegyek?

\- Valahogy térítsd magához! Ettől a kifejezéstelen tekintettől kiráz a hideg.

\- Próbálom!

\- Kérlek, Natsu! – kérte váratlanul Lucy –Csak szépen, nyugodtan…

A sárkányölő közelebb hajolt Grayhez, annyira, hogy a homlokuk összeért. Gray ekkor lehunyta a szemét. Az ismerős meleg kiszakította az emlékből.

\- Felhasználta ellenem az emlékeim… - suttogta a jégmágus – annyiszor kellett végignéznem apa és anya halálát, ahányszor ő akarta… Nemsokára átveszi az egész tudatom…

Gray Natsura nézett. A szemében könnyek csillogtak.

\- Hé, Jégagy – mondta halkan Natsu – még azelőtt megtaláljuk azt a könyvet.

\- De, ha nem sikerül…

\- Megígérem – vágott a szavába Natsu.

\- Ne ígérj olyat, amit nem tudsz betartani…

\- Ezt muszáj lesz – húzta el a száját a sárkányölő.

\- Natsu…

\- Hm?

\- Túl közel vagy.

Natsu elmosolyodott és hátrébb lépett. Erza és Lucy eddig csendben figyeltek és most értetlenül összenéztek.

\- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Erza.

\- Hát, az egy kicsit bonyolult… - kezdte Natsu.

\- Dehogy bonyolult! – kiáltotta Happy – Grayt megszállta Deliora!

Gray összerezzent. Ezt ilyen nyersen és tömören kimondani…

\- A Jégtömb pedig el akarja pusztítani a könyvét, hogy megszabaduljon tőle.

\- De nem tudjuk, hol van. – fejezte be Happy.

Gray lehajtotta a fejét. Nem tudják, merre van Deliora könyve, így tényleg kevés az esélye, hogy egyáltalán megtalálják, és elpusztítsák.

\- Akkor kérdezzük meg Levyt! – állt fel mosolyogva Lucy.

\- Lucy?

\- Hm?

\- Nem is haragszol? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Már mindent értek. És amúgy is bocsánatot kértél!

Gray megkönnyebbült, hogy a lány ilyen könnyen fogadta. Lucy elment Levyhez, aki épp egy könyvet olvasott Jet és Droy között.

\- Levy-chan! Lehet egy kérdésem?

\- Persze, Lu-chan! – csukta be a könyvét Levy.

\- Hol találhatjuk meg Zeref könyveit?

\- A Tartarosban, Zeref könyvtárában. – vágta rá a kék hajú lány.

\- Köszi, csak ennyit akartam. – intett neki Lucy.

\- Hé, Lu-chan! – kiáltott utána a lány – Miért kell Zeref könyvtára?

\- Hát… - Lucy segélykérőn Erzára nézett, aki a két fiúval kicsit messzebb állt.

\- Nehogy odamenj, Lu-chan! Az egy veszélyes hely!

\- De…

\- Lu-chan! Nem mehetsz oda!

\- De muszáj!

\- Erza, Natsu és Gray is veled menne?

\- Igen.

\- Azon a helyen rögtön meghalnátok.

\- Akkor is oda kell mennünk!

\- Rendben. – fújta ki a levegőt Levy – Veletek megyek.

\- MI? – kiáltotta kórusban Lucy, Jet és Droy.

\- Ha én veletek megyek, talán nem fogtok olyan hamar meghalni.

\- De Levy-chan! Te mondtad, hogy veszélyes!

\- Nem érdekel. Nehogy én legyek a hibás a halálotokért, amiért nem állítottalak meg!

\- De Levy! Akkor én is megyek! – mondta Jet.

\- Én is! – mondta Droy.

\- Sajnálom, de ti maradtok.

\- Levy, mi veled akarunk menni!

\- Bocsi, srácok! Ezt hagyjátok most Lucyre és rám!

Jet és Droy nagyon csalódottak voltak, ahogy nézték Levyt Lucyvel, Erzával és _két másik fiúval_ kilépni az ajtón.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Akkor miért is akartok a Tartarosba menni? – kérdezte Levy.

\- Az egyik démont akarjuk elpusztítani.- mondta Erza.

\- Pontosan melyiket?

\- Deliorát.

\- Deliora… - gondolkodott el Levy – Az Északi Kontinensen?

\- Aye!

\- Az ő könyve, ha jól emlékszem nem a többivel volt…

\- Ezt hogy érted?

\- A Tartarosban démonok vannak. Deliora viszont az Északi Kontinensen pusztított.

\- Vagyis ott van a könyve? – kérdezte sötéten Gray.

\- Azt hiszem.

Gray nem válaszolt. Ha ott van Deliora könyve, akkor oda kell mennie. Nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is vissza fog térni Isvánba. Ráadásul három társa mellé még Levy is jött, ami az ő szemében úgy tűnt, hogy csak egyel több emberre veszélyes. Mi lesz, ha Deliora elszabadul?

\- Gray… – szólította meg Erza – Talán majd a városodba kell mennünk.

\- Tudom. – biccentett Gray.

\- És nem akarsz meghátrálni, ugye?

\- Eszemben sincs!

\- Miért is akarjuk elpusztítani Deliorát?- kérdezte Levy.

\- Mert az a szemét most Grayben van! – mondta Natsu.

Levy egy pillanatig szótlanul meredt Grayre.

\- Vagyis megszállta?

\- Csak próbálkozik, de nem sikerül neki, igaz, Jégtömb?

Gray habozott, hogy szóljon-e barátainak az alvás veszélyéről.

\- Igaz. – mondta végül.

A csapat vonatra szállt, majd párszor átszállt, amíg rájuk nem esteledett. Egy fogadóban tértek nyugovóra, kivéve Gray, aki csak feküdt az ágyában.

\- Szóval nem akarsz aludni? –kérdezte Deliora.

\- Nem hagyom, hogy olyan könnyen megszerezz!

\- Buta fiú! – nevetett a démon – Tudod, hogy mi történik, ha fáradt vagy!

\- Nem fogom az erődet használni!

\- Egy idő után muszáj lesz!

\- Nem hiszem.

\- Pedig jobb lenne, hidd csak el.

\- Nemsokára végre kikerülsz belőlem. – mosolyodott el Gray.

\- Ne vegyél rá mérget! Attól még, hogy a kék hajú csaj is veled tart, ez még a kettőnk játéka. A játék tétje pedig az életed. Csak az egyikünk lehet nyertes.

\- Ez a „játék" miért a te szabályaiddal van?

\- Már mondtam. Én vagyok a főnök.

\- Olyan jó volt minden nélküled!

\- Tévedsz. Én az első találkozásunk óta veled vagyok. Csak most már ténylegesen is beléd költöztem.

Gray morgott.

\- Így van, Gray. Attól a naptól fogva szinte minden nap gondoltál rám. A démonra, aki elvett tőled mindent. És, ha most kifutsz az időből, újra elvesztesz mindent.

\- Nem teheted – nyögte Gray.

\- Ó, dehogynem. Ott vagyok a célodban. Ott vagyok a holnapodban, minden gondolatodban, minden mozdulatodban. Meglátjuk, meddig bírod alvás nélkül.

\- Bírom, ameddig kell. – felelte dacosan Gray.

Deliora nem válaszolt. Graynek pedig csak az a gondolat járt a fejében, hogy nem szabad aludnia.

Sikerült neki egész éjszaka fennmaradni. Az idő megint borúsra fordult. Illett Gray magába forduló hangulatához. A jégmágus felverte társait, egyrészt, mert nem tudott magával mit kezdeni, másrészt pedig, hogy elérjék a hajnali vonatot. Natsu elég sokat panaszkodott a riválisa, a vonatok, az idő, és úgy minden miatt, de ez különösebben senkit nem érdekelt. Amúgy is elhallgatott, amikor elindult a vonat. Majd ezután hajóra szálltak. Ez már közvetlenül Isvánba ment. Az idő útközben egyre hidegebb lett és lassan a hó is esni kezdett. Április, vagy sem, Isván egy hideg ország.

\- Hány hete vagyunk úton? – nyögött fel Natsu.

\- Ma még csak három órája utazunk. – válaszolt készségesen Erza – De egy nap alatt oda lehet érni.

\- Egy örökkévalóság.

Gray felé fordultak, aki eddig némán állt a hajó elején és a távolba meredt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyre nyugtalanabb, ahogy közelednek. Gray nem is az emlékek miatt félt, sokkal inkább amiatt, hogy nem találják meg a könyvet. Mi történne, ha Deliora legyőzné? Gray bele sem akart gondolni. A jégmáhus fáradt volt. Hiába, rég nem aludt már egy jót. Nem szabad Deliora erejét használnia. Kitart, ameddig kell. Ekkor a ködből kirajzolódott egy földrész körvonala.

-Hű, ez Isván? – kérdezte Lucy.

Gray biccentett. Azonnal megismerte szülőföldjét. Beszívta, majd hosszan kifújta a csípős levegőt.

\- Isván mindig is szép vidék volt… - jegyezte meg Deliora.

\- Amíg le nem romboltad a felét.

\- Így van! Hát nem csodás, hogy így, együtt térünk ide vissza?

\- Fogd be! – motyogta Gray.


	6. Chapter 6

Ez a földrész egy hatalmas, havas táj. Legalábbis Gray nem szokta ennél részletesebben taglalni hazája leírását. A távolban néhány magas hegy volt. Ezek mögött voltak Gray városának romjai. Vasút csak a hegyekig volt, így onnét gyalog mentek tovább. A csapat a legalacsonyabb hágón vágott át, viszont ez is több óra volt. Gray ezek után szinte állva elaludt.

\- Csak nem vagy fáradt, Fázós Jéghercegnő?

\- Dehogy vagyok!

\- Pedig tényleg annak tűnsz. – tanulmányozta a jégmágust Erza- Megálljunk?

\- Ne… nem kell! Már majdnem ott vagyunk.

\- Biztos? – fürkészte Lucy.

\- Mondom!

Valóban, nemsokára az út egy nagy kanyart vett és egy sziklapárkányra vezetett. Innét egy hatalmas területet be lehetett látni. A völgyben egy nagy város maradványai, néhány kőfal és gerenda látszódott ki a hóból, nem messze tőle egy kopjafákkal teli havas puszta. Körülöttük hegyek.

\- Szóval ez Isván. – nézett körbe Natsu.

\- Ja… hazaértem. – Gray lenézett a romokra, és megpróbálta megsaccolni, merre lehetett a háza.

\- Itt nincs vasút? – kérdezte Levy.

\- Volt, de Deliora rombolása után már csak a hegyeken túl van.

\- És itt pontosan merre kéne keresnünk a könyvet? – kérdezte Erza.

\- Nem tudom. – mondta Levy- Az se biztos, hogy itt van. De bármilyen apró nyom megtenné…

\- Hé, Gray! Veled szokott beszélni Deliora, ugye? –kérdezte Happy.

\- Ja.

\- Akkor kérdezd meg tőle, merre keressük!

\- Szerinted elmondaná? – gúnyolódott Lucy.

\- Egy próbát megér! – mondta Natsu és Gray füléhez hajolt – Deliora! Mondd meg, merre van a könyved! – ordította.

Gray behúzott egyet a barátjának és a fülére szorította a kezét.

\- Idióta!

\- Én megpróbáltam! – mondta Natsu az arcát fogva – Hé, te ennél erősebbet szoktál ütni!

\- Ne törődj vele! – fordult el a jégmágus és lefelé indult a hegyről. A többiek követték.

Gray útközben Deliorát szólongatta a fejében, de a démon nem válaszolt. A völgyben szétváltak, mindegyikük másfele kereste a könyvet. A jégmágus szülei sírja felé vette az irányt. Miközben lassan sétált a romok között, akaratlanul is egy csomó emlék az eszébe jutott. _„Apa, megint én nyertem a várépítő versenyt!"_ A kicsi Gray imádott a hóban játszani… _„Boldog születésnapot, kisfiam!"_ Gray előtt megjelent Mika arca, ahogy a hetedik születésnapi tortáját nyújtja felé. _„Gyere, Gray, elmeséljem, ma milyen szörnyekkel találkoztam?"_ Silver egy rakás, hihetetlen történetet mesélt neki…

Nem jött több emlék. Gray figyelmesen végignézett a romokon, majd a kopjafák felé vette az irányt. Végigolvasta a neveket, amiket rájuk írtak, de egy arcot sem tudott nevekhez párosítani. Végül elérkezett a szülei sírjához. Gray a saját kezével faragta bele a _Mika-anya_ és _Silver Fullbuster –apa_ feliratokat. Várta az újabb emléket, ám az nem jött. Úgy érezte, mégiscsak illő lenne néhány emléket saját magának felhoznia, ezért kutatni kezdett az elméjében. Nem talált egyet sem. Ekkor Deliora támadását próbálta felidézni. Semmi nem jutott eszébe.

\- Fenébe – rogyott le a földre – egyszer akarok visszaemlékezni Deliorára, és nem megy?! Miért?!

A hajába túrt a felismeréstől.

\- Deliora! – ordította – Nem teheted! – majd halkabban folytatta – Pont azt a néhány legkedvesebb emlékemet kellett elvenned?

\- Ne aggódj, Gray, nemsokára a többit is elveszíted!

\- Deliora! – ordította újra Gray.

Távolabbról Erza és Lucy figyelte aggódva a földön térdelő Grayt.

\- Segítenünk kéne neki…

\- Hagyd – intett Erza- most önmagával harcol.

Egyvalaki azonban mégis Gray mellett volt.

\- Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz neked… - mondta halkan Levy.

\- Nincs semmi baj. – dörzsölte meg az arcát Gray.

\- Dehogynincs! Mind látjuk, Gray! Fogadok, napok óta alig alszol, most meg a semmibe kiáltod Deliora nevét…. titkolsz valamit?

\- Deliora… elnyelte minden itt szerzett emlékemet. Nem emlékszem azokra, akik itt laktak… sem a szüleim arcára… semmire…

Natsu és Happy csak ezt hallották, amikor melléjük értek.

\- Hallottad, Natsu? – kérdezte suttogva Happy.

\- Természetesen – vigyorgott Natsu és Gray elé térdelt, megfogta mindkét vállát – jól figyelj! A te neved Gray Fullbuster, és egy vidám, jólnevelt kölyök vagy, aki boldogan teljesíti gazdája minden parancsát, tehát engedelmeskedik Natsunak, aki én vagyok…

Gray lesöpörte Natsu kezeit.

-Téged sajnos nem olyan könnyű elfeljteni.

\- Pedig azt hittem, be fog jönni! – sopánkodott Natsu – Lett volna egy személyes Grayem!

Gray már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszaszóljon, amikor Lucy odakiáltott nekik:

\- Hé, itt van valami!

Levy és Natsu rögtön Lucy felé indultak. Gray feltápászkodott. Arról nem szólt, hogy csak ennyi mennyi energiájába kerül.

Lucy egy kőtábla előtt guggolt, ami nem volt nagyobb 60 centinél, viszont értelmetlennek tűnő írásjelek voltak rajta.

\- Aroiled. – mondta Lucy –Csak ezt tudom elolvasni. Az pedig visszafele Deliora!

Levy a barátnője mellé térdelt és tanulmányozni kezdte a kőtáblát. Egy kis idő múlva a lány felnézett a társaira, majd vissza a kőtáblára.

\- Ezt elég gyorsan írták, lehet, hogy egy haldokló volt. Elég ritka nyelv, nagyon kevesen értik, viszont nagyjából le tudtam fordítani.

\- Mit ír? – hajolt közelebb Erza.

\- Hogy van egy hely, ami más, mint a többi. – húzta a sor alatt az ujját jobbról balra Levy – Ott soha nincs tél. Legalábbis a folyók szellemei örök tavaszt hoztak létre egy üregben.

\- Egy barlang?

\- Talán – biccentett Levy – Csak a címe Deliora, a könyvéről egy szó sincs.

\- Meg kéne néznünk ezt a helyet? Mégis melyik hegy?

\- Az Amaru lesz az. – mondta Gray.

\- Emlékszel, Gray?

A fiú megrázta a fejét.

\- Csak olyan… mintha abból a hegyből mindig meleg áradna. – gondolkodott el – Ez valahogy megmaradt.

\- És merre van?

\- Fogalmam sincs.

\- Az lenne a legésszerűbb, ha visszamennénk a vonathoz, és megkérdeznénk valakitől. – jegyezte meg Levy.

\- Hé, hé, mióta hiszünk a Jégagynak? Honnét tudjuk, hogy az az a hegy?

\- Máshova nem nagyon tudunk menni. – tárta szét a karját Levy – Szerintem megpróbálkozhatnánk a heggyel.

Visszaindultak a hágón. Az út felénél Gray egy kicsit lemaradt a többiektől, és ide-oda dülöngélve járt. Egy kicsit elbambulhatott, mer egyszer csak fájdalmat érzett a térdében. Elesett. Pislogott néhányat, amíg felfogta a helyzetet.

\- Gray, jó vagy? – kérdezte Happy.

\- Persze, csak megcsúsztam. Tudod, a kövek közötti jég…

\- Fáradtnak tűnsz. – fürkészte a macska.

Gray morogva felállt és tett pár lépést, mire újra vészesen dőlni kezdett. Happy megtámasztotta oldalról.

\- Akarod, hogy vigyelek?

\- Nem kell!

\- Happy, vidd el az állomásra! – fordult hátra Erza.

\- De Erza, én… - kezdett ellenkezni Gray.

\- Gray, csak hátráltatsz, ha ilyen tempóban haladsz. – mondta komolyan Erza – Happy, kérlek vidd el, és ügyelj rá, hogy pihenjen!

\- Aye!

Happy felvette Grayt és magasra felrepült vele. A jégmágus fejében Erza szavai visszhangzottak. _„….csak hátráltatsz…"_ Rosszul esett neki. Aztán megrázta a fejét és a tájat kezdte bámulni. Még soha nem látta felülről a hazáját. Haza? Gray hazája már a Fairy Tail volt. A jégmágus teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban. Fairy…. Tail…. Mi is volt az? Graynek nem derengett. De ott vannak a barátai. És ez a macska… miért repül?

\- Happy…. miért repülsz?

\- Mert macska vagyok!

Macska… Gray nem volt biztos benne, hogy érti. Az agyában fehérség volt, pont olyan fehérség, mint egy havas táj.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy az állomáson leültette egy padra Grayt, majd mellé telepedett. Ijesztő volt látni Gray maga elé révedő, kifejezéstelen tekintetét. A macskát szinte kirázta a hideg.

\- Gray, jól vagy?

A fiú az exceed felé fordult, de a tekintete üres maradt.

\- Aludnod kéne… majd felkeltelek, amikor ideérnek a többiek.

Gray hallotta a kék macska szavait, de válaszolni nem tudott mit. Fáradt volt, még a gondolkodáshoz is. A szemhéjai percről percre nehezebbek lettek. Végül feladta a küzdelmet. Csak aludni akart végre.

* * *

Gray körül, egy különos, lila köd terjengett. Már minden emléke megvolt, és tisztán is tudott gondolkodni.

\- Hol a francban vagyok? Elaludtam?

Gray felé a saját, nyolc éves mása lépkedett. De mégsem ő volt. Gray valahogy tudta, hogy Deliora az emlékei formáját vette fel.

\- Bizony, Gray, az agyadnak abban a felében vagy, amit már én uralok.

\- Deliora! Hogy tehetted?!

\- Nyugi, kölyök, teszek róla, hogy engem felejts el utoljára.

\- És hogyhogy most emlékszem?

\- Mert az agyadban vagyunk, és megengedtem, hogy emlékezz.

\- Nem is aludtam!

\- Mondtam, hogy használni fogod az erőmet. Még ha nem is mágiára. Az erőm olyan, mint a méreg. Lassan beleivódik minden sejtedbe, úgy, hogy észre sem veszed. Mire a tested teljesen elfogadja, akkor a tudatod meghal, és én fogok lennei ennek a testnek az új ura!

\- Te szemét! Fel kell ébrednem… Natsu, Lucy és a többiek… majd segítenek… -mondta elhaló hangon.

\- Ábrándozz csak…

* * *

Gray felriadt álmából. Az agya frissebb volt, bár a legtöbb emléke eltűnt. Egy vonaton ült a társaival. Mindegyikük aludt, kivéve Natsu és Lucy.

\- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Úton az Amaru felé. – válaszolta Lucy – Úgy látom, az alvás segített.

Gray biccentett. Már nem volt olyan, mint egy zombi, csak egyre több emléket veszített el. Kinézett az ablakon. Éjfél körül lehetett. Gray összefonta a karját, és a tájat bámulta.

\- Csak reggelre érkezünk meg, addig aludhatnál…

\- Aha. – mondta közönyösen Gray – Te is.

\- Ugyan! Vigyáznom kell rád! – nevetett Lucy.

\- Ez az utazás… - nyöszörgött Natsu – még meddig fog…tartani?

\- Attól függ, hogy mikor szedjük ki Grayből Deliorát.

\- Ne már… mindjárt kidobom a…

\- Köszönjük, Natsu, nem kértünk részleteket. – forgatta a szemét a fiú.

\- Kitartás, Natsu! – veregette meg a sárkányölő vállát Lucy.

\- Próbálkozom… -nyögte Natsu és a szájára tapasztotta a kezét.

\- Amúgy Lucy – kezdte Gray – mi az a jel a kezeden?

Lucy nagy szemekkel meredt rá, és még Natsu is megpróbált figyelni.

\- Azt akarod mondani – nyelt a lány -, hogy… izé…

\- Húzd fel a pólódat, Gray! – nyögte Natsu.

Gray így tett és értetlenül nézett a céhjelére a mellkasán. Mégis mi ez a jel?

\- Mi ez a nyilas gólya rajtam? –kérdezte.

\- Gray, ez egy tündér! – kiáltotta Lucy.

\- Ez hogyan tündér?

\- Nem emlékszel? – kérdezte gombóccal a torkában Lucy- A családodra? A Fairy Tailre?

\- Fairy Tail? – ízlelgette a nevet Gray – Azt hiszem, az egy hely… mágusoknak?

\- Így is mondhatjuk… - görbült le Lucy szája – emlékszel… mondjuk Mirára?

\- Mira… Mirajane Strauss… - gondolkodott Gray, majd csettintett – neki van szörnykarja!

Lucy ezen a ponton Gray nyakába borult és sírni kezdett.

\- Nem, Gray, nem! – zokogta Lucy – Mira alakváltó! Take Over!

\- Lucy… - simogatta meg bátortalanul a lány haját – miért sírsz?

Lucy nem válaszolt. Úgy akart segíteni Graynek! De Deliora könyve nélkül aligha tudott… már rájött, nem kereshetik a végtelenségig. Amikor Gray mindent elfelejt, ott vége lesz. És Gray…. már a céhére sem emlékezett!

Végül Lucy elengedte a jégmágust és megtörölte a szemét.

\- Csak küzdj a végsőkig, oké?

\- Oké… - mondta lassan Gray – ez a Fairy Tail egy olyan dolog, amit soha nem kéne elfelejtenem?

\- Soha!

\- Hát… akkor elpusztítom Deliorát, és minden rendbe jön, ugye?

\- Bizony. Szóval elfelejthesz bármit. Akár még Erzát, Natsut és engem is. De magadat, és a Fairy Tailt soha. Érted? Soha!

\- Igen, soha. – ismételte Gray – Ezt észben fogom tartani, mindig.

\- Ezt vehetem ígéretnek? – mosolyodott el Lucy.

\- Nem csak annak veheted, az is!

\- Hmpff – nyögött Natsu – ez a vonat zötykölődik…

Gray elmosolyodott a barátján. Natsura tisztán emlékezett. A Fairy Tail tagra, aki még akkor is harcol, ha éppen veszített. A jégmágus elhatározta. Egy nap még legyőzi Natsut.


	8. Chapter 8

Mire kivilágosodott, a vonat is megérkezett az Amaruhoz. A hegy elég nagy volt, tele fenyőerdőkkel. A hegy lábánál egy kicsi falu volt. Gray még emlékezett, néha eljött ide Silverrel kirándulni. Mindig sokan voltak a faluban, igazi látványosság volt ez a hegy. Most azonban alig lézengett valaki a településen. Levy az egyik információs pulthoz ment.

\- Szeretnék térképet kérni minden barlangról, ami a hegyen van, akár feltárták, akár nem!

Egy szakállas öregember nézett rá az üveg mögül.

\- Vigyázzon a hegyen, kisasszony! Régen sokkal melegebb volt itt. De tíz éve egyre hidegebb lett ez a környék. Azt mondják, egy átok ül itt.

Levy szeme felcsillant. Ez Deliora lehet!

\- Van esetleg egy hely, ahol soha nem esett a hó?

\- Ilyenről nem tudok. – csóválta meg a fejét az öreg – Igaz, hogy errefelé melegebb volt, de hó mindig van a hegyen.

\- És van esetleg feltáratlan barlang?

\- Az átok miatt már senki nem jön a falu környékére. Így barlangászok sem. Nem tudom.

\- Hát… köszönöm!

Levy visszament a társaihoz.

\- A barlang, amit keresünk, nincs rajta a térképen. – mondta Levy – Az öreg nem tudott örök tavaszról a hegyen.

\- Akkor mi lesz? – kérdezte Happy.

\- Nekivágunk, és megkeressük azt az üreget mi magunk! – monda elszántan Erza – Gray, biztos, hogy ez az a hegy?

\- Biztos. – mondta határozottan Gray. Valami azt súgta neki, jó helyen járnak. Csak reménykedett, hogy nem Deliora akarja félrevezetni. Már azon is meglepődött, hogy egyáltalán még nem felejtette el ezt a hegyet.

A csapat bement az erdőbe és felfelé indult az egyik úton. Csak onnét tudták, hogy út, hogy nem álltak ott fák. Egyébként már régen nem járt senki arra. Csak küszködtek a térdig érő hóban. Natsu pedig, ki tudja mi okból, nem volt hajlandó megolvasztani. Úgy tűnt, a sárkányölő nyugtalan, sokszor ide-oda kapkodta a fejét. Aztán egy ponton megtorpant és hosszan nézett a fák közé.

\- Érzitek? – kérdezte.

\- Mit? – kérdezett vissza Lucy.

\- Azt mondtam, Graynek sötétebb lett a szaga, amikor Deliora belé került. És ez erősödött, amikor a vonaton aludt. Most rájöttem, az nem szag, hanem kisugárzás. Ebből a helyből is ugyanaz árad, mint Grayből.

\- Vagyis megvan a könyv? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Azt hiszem. Elég gyengén érzem, de szerintem tudom követni.

Natsu elindult a fák közé. Gyorsabban haladt, mint az úton, a többiek megértek a nyomában loholni. Levy és Lucy néhányszor el is esett.

Fél óra után Natsu még mindig nem állt meg.

\- Hideg van… - vacogott Lucy – hallod, Natsu?! Legalább addig állj meg, amíg utolérünk!

\- Siessetek! – kiáltotta Natsu és legugrott egy szikláról.

A többiek követték. A szikla, amiről leugrottak, valójában egy barlang bejárata volt. Natsu ennél várta őket.

\- Ez az?

\- Innét jön a kisugárzás.

\- Akkor menjünk! – mondta Gray és a barlang felé lépkedett. Natsu megállította.

\- A te sötétséged is egyre csak nő. – mondta Natsu halkan – Ha bántani mered Lucyt, Erzát, vagy Levyt, kirángatom belőled Deliorát, és úgy szétrúgom a segged, hogy három hétig repülsz, amiért hagytad, hogy az az izé irányítson. Nehogy veszíts Deliora ellen!

\- Megértettem. – válaszolta Gray.

A csapat belépett a barlangba. Natsu meggyújtotta a kezét, így ő ment elöl és világított.

\- Valóban el akarsz pusztítani, Gray? Engem, aki erőssé tett?

\- Magam miatt váltam erőssé. – mondta halkan Gray.

\- Nem, nem, nem. Miattam. Engem akartál megölni. A bosszú volt a célod. Ezért tanultál mágiát, ezért edzettél.

\- És nemsokára tényleg meghalsz.

\- Adhatok egy tanácsot? Búcsúzz el a barátaidtól, amíg lehet. Nemsokára átveszem a tested.

\- Csak szeretnéd…

\- Te tudod.

\- Gray? – szólította meg Lucy.

\- Jól vagyok.

\- Deliorával beszéltél?

\- És ha igen?

\- Mit mondott?

-Semmi érdekeset. – mondta Gray jelezve, hogy nem kívánja folytatni ezt a beszélgetést.

Ahogy egyre beljebb mentek, egyre több gomba és növény nőtt a járatban. Némelyikük világított is, így Natsu már nem tartotta a lángját. Gray gondolatai egyre csak eltűntek. Visszatért a fehérség, nem tudta merre megy, hova megy, csak követte a társait. Csak egy szó visszhangzott a fejében. _Deliora… Deliora… Deliora…_ Már nem is figyelt másra. Azt sem vette észre, amikor Lucy, aki előtte ment, hirtelen megállt, ezért beleütközött. Felemelte a fejét és körülnézett.

Egy tágas terembe érkeztek. Itt mindenhol nőtt fű és nappali világosság volt. Egy csomó virág és növény volt, középen pedig egy kis domb, amin egy öreg fűzfa állt. A domb két oldalán kis patakok folytak, amik a domb előtt egybeömlöttek. Festői hely volt, Levy összetette a kezét és csillogó szemmel nézte.

\- A fában van. – mondta Natsu – Gyere, Gray!

Gray zombiként követte Natsut a fához. A fűzfán egy jókora üreg volt, amibe a sárkányölő vállig belenyúlt. Kis kutatás után kihúzott egy vastag, sötétkék könyvet.

\- Ez az? – kérdezte Lucy.

Natsu bólintott.

\- Ugyanolyan, mint Gray. – mondta és a jégmágus felé nyújtotta a könyvet.

Gray remegő kézzel elvette és letette a földre. Majd mellé térdelt. Összetette a kezét és mágiát próbált létrehozni.

\- Rossz nézni, inkább adok egy kardot – mondta Erza látva Gray kínlódását.

\- Nem… jéggel fogom… - végre sikerült neki jeget létrehoznia.

Remegő kézzel a könyv fölé tartotta, de nem szúrta bele.

\- Mire vársz, Gray? – kérdezte Lucy.

Gray üveges szemmel felé fordult.

\- Ki az a Gray?

Ekkor szabadult el Deliora.


	9. Chapter 9

Gray nevetni kezdett. Vagyis… már nem is Gray volt. Deliora kacaja szinte sértette Natsuék fülét. A volt jégmágus bőre zöldessé vált, a haja hátracsapódott sés valamivel magasabb is lett.

A társaság hátrébb lépett a démontól.

\- Te lennél Deliora? – kérdezte Erza.

A démon csak nevetett.

-Csodás újra testben lenni! Ja, és ti vagytok Gray állítólagos „barátai", akik nem tudták megmenteni! Gyerünk, látni akarom, ahogy sírtok a kölyök után!

Deliora felvette a könyvét.

-Tényleg, nem akartok találkozni vele? De utána is küldhetlek titeket… mert ezt sajnos nem adhatom nektek. – lengette meg a könyvet.

\- Most mi lesz? Én nem akarom bántani Grayt! – mondta remegve Lucy.

Natsu, aki előtte állt, válaszolt:

\- Lucy – kezdte lassan – nem muszáj harcolnod. De, ha nem harcolsz, kérlek menj innen. Nem kicsit fogjuk felforgatni ezt a helyet. Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen. Megölöm Deliorát!

Lucynek ezt hallva megállt a remegése és a kulcsaihoz nyúlt.

\- Harcolok! Szűz kapuja! Virgo!

\- Szólított, hercegnő?

\- Virgo, intézd el! – mutatott Deliorára.

\- Hercegnő, szabad megkérdeznem, miért támadunk barátra?

\- Az már nem Gray. – mondta Erza és felvette az Adamantium páncélt.

Virgo további kérdések nélkül beásta magát a földbe.

\- Kemény betűk! Tűz! – kiáltotta Levy.

\- Karyuu no Houkou!

Delioráról lepattantak a varázslatok. Majd levegőt vett és a szájából vastag, zöld sugár tört elő. Natsu és Erza elugrott, Lucyt Happy elrántotta, viszont Levyt eltalálta. A lány a falnak csapódott és elájult.

\- Levy-chan! – kiáltotta Lucy.

Virgo Deliora mögött kiugrott a földből és a láncaival támadt. A démon vigyorogva hátrafordult és felemelte a kezét, amiből egy zöld gömb szállt ki, hatástalanítva a cselédet.

-Virgo! – kiáltott a csillagszellem után Lucy – Akkor Arany Bika kapuja megnyitálak! Taurus!

\- Múú, még mindig csodás a tested, Lucy-san!

\- Fejezzük be! – mondta Erza- Tenrin Blumenblatt!

A kardok sem hatottak a démonra.

\- Hahaha, mi lenne, ha most Gray mágiáját is kipróbálnám?

Deliora letette a földre a kezét és hatalmas jégpengék száguldottak Lucy felé. Taurus kivédte.

\- Gray szeme vérzik! – kiáltotta rémülten Erza.

Deliora a szeméhez nyúlt és gyönyörködve nézte az ujjára tapadt vért.

\- Úgy látszik, a teste még nem fogadott el teljesen… de ez idővel megváltozik.

\- Karyuu no Saiga! – kiáltotta Natsu.

A démon simán kitért Natsu támadása elől és felé küldött egy zöld gömböt. A gömb a falba csapódott, rengést idézve. A plafon omladozni kezdett. Taurus Lucy fölé hajolt, hogy megvédje.

-Lucy-san… .sajnálom, de azt hiszem, _vele_ többre mennél.

Ezzel Taurus bezárta a kapuját. Lucy Deliora felé kezdett futni. A pataknál lehajolt és belerakott egy kulcsot.

\- Vízöntő kapuja, megnyitálak! Aquarius!

A patakból egy gyönyörű sellő ugrott ki. Bosszúsan felmérte a helyzetet, aztán dühösen Lucyre nézett.

\- Már megint hova idéztél?! Mondtam, hogy randim van! A _barátommal_! Értetted egyáltalán?

\- Igenis! – mondta félve Lucy – Aquarius, intézd el Deliorát!

\- Tch… már megint én csináljak mindent…

A csillagszellem meglendítette a korsóját. Deliora egy jégfallal hárított.

\- Hogy mered kivédeni a vizemet?! Gyorsan vissza akartam menni Scorpiushoz, de most aztán bekeményítek!

Aquarius egyre többször támadt a korsójával. Deliora még csak meg se erőltette magát, hogy kivédje. Erza is beszállt a csillagszellem mellé, a Tengerek, és a Villámok Császárnője páncélt váltogatta. Natsu a háttérben maradt, csak ritkán támadott, ami elég furcsa is volt tőle. Akár Gray volt, akár nem, a sárkányölő nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy komolyan bántsa. A démon mégiscsak a barátja testében volt…

Lucy térdre rogyott.

\- Kisasszony, hányadiknak is idéztél meg? – kérdezte indulatosan Aquarius.

\- Harmadiknak…

\- Szerencsétlen! A testednek is bírnia kéne!

Deliora lassan elindult Lucy felé és közben lazán hárította a támadásokat. Erza üvöltve a démon felé rohant és meglendítette a kardját. Deliora nem tudott időben elhajolni, Erza mélyen belevágott a vállába. Majd egy pillanat múlva a vörös hajú kardja kettétört. Deliora vigyorogva egy zöld gömböt dobott Erza gyomrához, amitől a lány a plafonnak, majd a földhöz csapódott. Deliora Lucy elé ért, felemelte és fojtogatni kezdte.

\- Gray… - préselte ki a szőke.

Aquarius üvöltve fejbe vágta a démont a korsójával. Egy pillanatig Deliora oldalra meredt. Nem számított ilyen nyers támadásra. Az alkalmat kihasználva Erza talpra ugrott és egy lándzsával futott a démon felé. Deliora ledobta Lucyt, akinek elfogyott minden mágikus ereje, így Aquarius is eltűnt.

\- Ez a csata így nagyon elnyúlik… - sóhajtotta Deliora – Csak dögöljetek meg szépen, nem egyszerűbb?!

Erza a lándzsájába gyűjtötte minden mágikus erejét és egy villámot küldött a démon felé. Deliora egy démonüvöltéssel válaszolt. A vörös hajú villáma nem érte el az ellenfelet, viszont Deliora mágiája lerombolta a fél barlangot. Erzát félig maga alá temette egy lehulló szikla. Titania felsőteste még szabad volt, de mozogni nem tudott.

Már csak Deliora és Natsu állt a lábán.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu Titaniahoz rohant. Happy Erza mellett feküdt, kiütve. Biztos őt is eltalálta egy lehulló kő.

\- Erza! Fenébe, Erza!

\- Natsu… intézd el Deliorát!

\- De Gray…

\- Gray is ezt mondaná! Menj!

Natsu elszántan Deliora felé fordult. A démon kajánul vigyorgott.

\- Bántottad Lucyt, Levyt és Erzát. De legfőképpen Grayt. Szakadj meg!

\- És most mit teszel, sárkányölő?

\- Karyuu no Kagitsume! Karyuu no Houkou!

Deliora jéggel hárított.

\- Felesleges! Grayt már nem tudod megmenteni! A tudata meghalt, már csak a teste van, az is a bábom!

\- Hazudsz! – futott felé lángoló ököllel Natsu – Gray jege olyan, mint a lelkének egy része. Te még mindig használsz jeget, tehát a Jégagy még ott van a SAJÁT testében!

\- Hiú ábrándokat kergetsz…

Deliora kezéből most egy szokatlanul nagy gömb szállt ki, amit Natsu felé dobott. A sárkányölő nem tudott időben elugrani, a bokája beleért a gömbbe. Olyan érzés volt, mintha a lába cafatokra szakadt volna. Felkiáltott és kirántotta a bokáját. Az izmai elszakadtak.

\- Add fel végre!

\- Soha… ne becsülj alá… egy sárkányölőt! – Natsu felállt a vérző lábára. Iszonyatosan fájt, de el kellett viselnie.

Natsu felé most jéglándzsák repültek. A sárkányölő elugrani nem tudott, csak elhajolt néhány elől.

-Karyuu no Houkou! Kagitsume! Saiga! – Deliora sorra kikerülte a támadásokat- És végül! Karyuu no Tekken!

Natsunak az ökle célba ért. Az előző támadások tüzét használta, hogy egy időre eltűnjön Deliora elől. Közelharc kezdődött kettejük között. Natsu egyik rúgásánál a démon elkapta a lábát, közelebb rántotta magához és vadul ütni kezdte. Közben néhány gömbjével a sárkányölő karjait is használhatatlanná tette egy időre. Amikor Natsu védekezései abbamaradtak, Deliora megfogta a fejét és felemelte a földről.

\- Most simán letéphetném a fejed. – mondta elgondolkodva Deliora.

\- Add vissza Grayt!

\- Gray meghalt, hányszor mondjam?!

\- Az lehet… de ő és én egy céhhez tartozunk. A Fairy Tail mágusai vagyunk!

Natsu gyomron rúgta Deliorát, így kiszabadult a démon kezei közül. Majd a sárkányüvöltése hátratántorította Deliorát.

\- Nem volt elég?! Csoda, hogy tudsz állni! Pedig majdnem leszakadt a lábad!

Natsu ordítva megütötte a démont.

\- Hát legyen… megmutatom, mi az igazi pokol… méghozzá Gray testével!

Deliora egy démonüvöltéssel eltalálta Natsut, aki a falnak csapódott és lerogyott a földre. A démon megfogta Natsu vállait és vigyorogva a szemébe nézett.

* * *

Deliora illúziója magába szívta Natsut. A fájdalma megszűnt és körülötte olyan sűrű volt a sötétség, hogy még az orráig se látott. Varázsolni nem tudott. Előtte hirtelen megvilágítva Gray volt, a karjai szétfeszítve és egy lebegő katana időközönként átszúrta a gyomrát. Natsu nem tudta, ki tartja a kardot. Ösztönösen Gray felé indult. Tudta, hogy egy illúzióba került, de a barátja szenvedése olyan valóságosnak tűnt…

Natsu megfogta a katanát, de megmozdítani nem tudta. A következő pillanatban pedig a kard magával rántotta és Graybe szúrt. Nem tudta elengedni a fegyvert. Mintha a keze hozzátapadt volna. A penge lassan kihúzta magát a jégmágusból. a sebe szinte azonnal beforrt, de úgy tűnt, Graynek még mindig fáj. Nem kiáltott, nem is sírt. A szeme csukva volt, és Natsu csak a zihálását hallotta. Majd a kard újra elindult, átszúrta Gray testét, majd visszatért. Ezt még párszor megismételte. Natsunak szinte már úgy tűnt, mintha ő mozgatná a kardot. Ő nem akarta bántani Grayt. De a kardot nem tudta elengedni.

\- Ne, ne, ne! Állj már le, hülye katana! – kiáltotta Natsu – Gray, te meg kelj már fel! Nem zavar, hogy egy kard állandóan a hasadban van?!

\- Nem fog felkelni. – lépett Natsuhoz Deliora-Gray, amikor a sárkányölőt újra magával rántotta a penge – Az az igazság, hogy nem tévedtél.

\- He? – állította vissza az egyensúlyát Natsu.

\- Graynek nem csak a teste él. Ő is itt van… éppen így szenved a testében most is. Ez a Gray itt nem illúzió.

\- Szemét Gray! Ha ennek vége, szétrúgom a seggét!

\- Miből gondolod, hogy vége lesz?

\- Mert én soha nem veszítek!

\- Apropó, milyen érzés kínozni a legjobb barátodat?

\- Nem a legjobb barátom, és nem én…

\- Pedig kívülről úgy tűnik. És szerintem Gray is így érzi. Na, de majd találkozunk a való világban. Feltéve, ha el tudod engedni a kardot.

Deliora intett, majd eltűnt. Natsut csak rángatta ide-oda a katana.

\- Gyerünk… most az egyszer igazán gondolkodhatnék! – kiáltotta Natsu.

Natsu fejében sok dolog átfutott. Deliorától kitelik, hogy valami brutális dolgot kelljen csinálnia. Például saját magának kell a kard útjába állnia. Ezt az ötletet elvetette. A penge túl hosszú volt, mint, hogy elé tudjon kerülni. Aztán amikor egy kicsit rátámaszkodott a katanára, az a következő szúrásnál majdnem Gray szívébe fúródott.

\- Gray, én nem ezt akartam! Csak segíts már egy kicsit kijutni! Megölöm Deliorát! Hiszen… megígértem!

Natsunak forogni kezdtek a fogaskerekei. Talán Grayt kell valahol eltalálnia. A katana csak fel és le mozgott. Oldalra nem. Lehetséges lenne, hogy…

-….fejbe? – kérdezte magától Natsu.

Deliora azt mondta, ez a Gray nem illúzió. Akkor bele fog halni? Badarság, a sebei azonnal összeforrtak. De akkor is… Graynek fájni fog. Végül elhatározta magát. Feljebb emelte a kardot.

\- Nagyon remélem, Jégtömb, hogy az eszedet nem a fejedben tartod…

Amikor a kard elindult, Natsu vele együtt futott. Egyre közelebb ért Grayhez. Egy csomó dolog újra átfutott az agyán. Mi lesz, ha Gray meghal? Gyerünk, még megváltoztathatja az irányt.

A katana átszúrta a barátja fejét. Gray szeme most a semmibe meredt és a homlokán egy vércsík folyt az orrára. A kard Natsu nélkül repült vissza. A sárkányölő konstatálta, hogy még mozognak az ujjai. Átölelte Grayt és újra összeért a homlokuk.

-Sajnálom, Gray. – mondta Natsu – Gondolom nagyon fájt… de most ezt többszörösen adom Deliorának is! Csak tarts ki, oké?

Gray arca nem változott, viszont Natsu úgy hitte, a barátja hallotta a hangját. Aztán újra a harctéren találta magát.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahogy meglátta maga előtt pár méterre Deliorát, a falba kapaszkodva talpra állt. A bokájába visszatért az elviselhetetlen fájdalom. Ekkor Grayre gondolt, aki mégiscsak rosszabb dolgokon megy keresztül. Graynek mi egy kis bokafájás, hiszen az előbb szúrta fejbe Natsu!

\- Visszatértem a kis kiruccanásból. – vigyorgott Natsu – Most pedig ideje segítenem Graynek!

Deliora felkészült a védekezésre.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy eddig bírni fogod. Legalább izgalmasabb lesz a halálod.

Natsu minden erejét összeszedve futni kezdett. Már nem Deliorát akarta megtámadni, hanem a könyvet elpusztítani. De az hol is van? Legutóbb a démon kezében volt… de azóta hova lett?

\- Elkalandoztál! – küldött felé egy gömböt Deliora.

Natsu az utolsó pillanatban kitért. Merre lehet az a hülye könyv?

Aztán meglátta. A fűzfa mellett feküdt a fűben. Gyorsan tüzet fújt Deliorára, és a könyv felé futott. Az ellenfele démonüvöltéssel próbálta megállítani. Natsu magához ölelte a könyvet és elugrott. Ez a könyv nem volt ilyen hideg… Ekkor a könyv szétporladt kicsi jégdarabokra.

-Csak másolat?! –kiáltotta Natsu – Hol az eredeti?! Egyáltalán hogy merted Gray taktikáját használni?!

Deliora vigyorogva előhúzott a zsebéből egy miniatűr könyvet. Natsu rögtön megismerte. Az volt az igazi. De hogy lett ilyen kicsi?

\- Ez az én könyvem, azt csinálok vele amit akarok.- Deliora feldobta, elkapta, majd visszarakta a zsebébe a könyvét – Így le is tudom kicsinyíteni.

\- Karyuu no Houkou!

Deliora hárított, és egy újabb, nagyobb gömböt küldött Natsu felé. Ez a gömb gyorsabb volt, mint a többi, átment Natsun. A sárkányölő térdre esett. Ez a varázslat felnyitotta a sebeit és összeroncsolta a jobb karját. Deliora készített egy jéglándzsát és Natsu felé közeledett, hogy befejezze a csatát. A démon megállt a lihegő sárkányölő előtt és a torkához tartotta a fegyverét. Ki akarta élvezni a helyzetet.

\- Szép ez a befejezés. A legjobb barátod teste fog végezni veled…

\- Csak szeretnéd… láttam Grayt, és élt… én… meg fogom menteni! Mert barátok vagyunk!

Deliora hallgatott. Valami megváltozott.

\- Natsu… - most Gray sötét szemei néztek a sárkányölőre – soha nem hittem, hogy kimondod…

\- Rohadt jégmágus! – kiáltotta Deliora és visszatértek a gonosz szemei – Hogy tudtál kitörni a börtönömől?!

\- Natsu, vedd el a könyvet! – mondta Gray és maga felé fordította a lándzsa hegyét.

\- Ne tedd, idióta! – kiáltotta kórusban Deliora és Natsu.

Már késő volt, Gray a gyomrába szúrta a lándzsát és térdre esett. Natsu kivette a könyvet a zsebéből és arrébb futott vele. A könyv újra normális méretűvé vált. Letette a földre és felgyújtotta. Még bele is ütött párat.

Eközben Deliora visszanyerte az irányítást a teste fölött, ám most a földön vonaglott kínjában. Natsu szinte látta a lángokat, amik emésztik.

Végül a könyv hamuvá vált és a démon sem mozdult. Deliorának vége volt.

Natsu a mozdulatlan test mellé kúszott és a hátára fordította. Már Gray volt, biztos volt benne. A jégmágus fáradtan elmosolyodott.

-Jobbat nem tudtál kitalálni?! – kérdezte Natsu, miközben levette a mellényét és Gray vérző sebére szorította.

\- Akkor épp nem jutott eszembe más… - köhögött vért Gray.

\- Rögtön nekem adhattad volna a könyvet, idióta…

Gray nem válaszolt. Natsu végignézett a barátja testén. Ő is megsebesítette, és Gray is kárt tett magában. Látszólag az is rossz hatással volt rá, hogy Deliorát a testében tartotta. A vérzése nem akart elállni.

\- Vesztettem Deliora ellen…

Natsu nem felelt, csak jobban a sebére nyomta a mellényét.

\- Mi lesz az ígéreted „szétrúgom a segged" részével?

\- Hallgass már! – fakadt ki Natsu.

Gray értetlenül pislogott néhányat, aztán sóhajtott.

\- Alig élsz, úgyhogy ne ronts a helyzeteden az értelmetlen dumával! – mondta vékony hangon Natsu.

Gray, ahogy a barátja arcát figyelte, rájött mi a furcsa. Olyat látott Natsu arcán, amit szinte még soha. Kétségbeesést. A barátja talán aggódott érte?

\- Natsu…

\- Fogd be!

\- Hallottam a hangod.

\- Még jó, hogy hallottad, idióta…

\- Nem, úgy értem, a hangod hozott vissza.

Gray újra vért köhögött.

\- Barom, befognád már?! Elvérzel!

Natsu keze remegni kezdett. Agyát ellepték a rémképek egy halott Grayről. De… nem fogja hagyni, hogy valóra váljanak…

Happy lassan talpra kecmergett és Natsu mellé mászott.

\- Natsu, a lábad!

\- Ne azzal törődj! Gray mindjárt elvérzik! Hozz kötszert, gyorsan!

A macska nem mozdult.

-Happy, hozd!

Erza minden erejét összeszedve kimászott a szikla alól és ő is Natsuék felé indult.

\- Natsu… nem hoztunk kötszert… - mondta halkan Happy – Az egész csak kirándulásnak indult, nem gondoltuk, hogy…

\- Hogyhogy nem?! Deliora bármikor elszabadulhatott! Gray! Gray, maradj velünk, hé! – kiáltotta magából kikelve Natsu, amint a barátja elkezdte becsukni a szemét – A fenébe!

A sárkányölő szinte őrjöngött. Szidta magát, Grayt, és Deliorát. Erza ekkor ért melléjük és egy hatalmasat lekevert Natsunak.

\- Ahelyett, hogy itt siránkozol ilyen önzőn, felkelthetted volna Levyt!

Natsu megkövült. Hogyhogy neki nem jutott eszébe Levy? De Gray még így se biztos, hogy túléli…

\- Happy! Keltsd fel Levyt! – utasította a macskát Erza, majd a sárkányölő vállára tette a kezét – Nyugodj meg!

\- De Gray…

\- Minden rendben lesz. – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára Gray.

\- Veled is? – kérdezte Natsu félve a választól.

Gray nem felelt.

\- Barom! –kiáltotta Natsu.

\- Nyugodj már meg, Natsu! – mondta szigorúan Erza.

Levy, Happy segítségével melléjük tántorgott és letérdelt Gray másik oldalára. Összeszedte a maradék mágikus erejét, és a levegőbe írt. Amikor a betűkből gézlapok és ruhaanyagok lettek, a sárkányölő és Levy gyorsan elkezdték ellátni Gray sérüléseit.

Ám a jégmágus már nem mozdult és a mellkasa sem hullámzott.

\- A fenébe is, Gray! – ordította Natsu.


	12. Chapter 12

Gray körül sötétség volt. Amit nem is bánt annyira. A feketeség kényelmes volt, és kellemesen meleg is. Talán jobb is, mint az élet… Graynek eszébe sem jutott feladni. Most mégis… Natsu olyan távolinak tűnt. Talán ő maga már meg is halt? Ájulás közben nem szokott gondolkodni. Akkor igen, bizonyára meghalt. Talán jobb is így… megszabadulni minden fájdalomtól és szenvedéstől.

Egy kicsi fénypont jelent meg előtte. Mintha Grayt egy láthatatlan erő a fény felé kezdte volna húzni. A fiú egyre gyorsabb lett, végül elért a fénybe, és ahogy haladt, egy csomó kép villant fel körülötte. Mind az emlékei voltak. Lepergett előtte az élete. Az utolsó kép, ami felvillant, Natsu kétségbeesett, könnyes arca volt, ahogy a nevét kiáltja. Graynek, ha még volt egyáltalán szíve, összeszorult. Már kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy meghalt.

Végül a fény megszűnt és újra sötétség vette körül, amiből lassan kirajzolódott egy egész világ. Kicsit hasonlított a csillagszellemek világához. Csillagok lebegtek, amerre csak a szem ellátott. Gray szabadon tudott ide-oda repülni. Majd meglátott egy ismerős házat az egyik csillagon. Leszállt, és az ajtó felé indult. A bejárat kinyílt, és egy mosolygó nő fogadta.

\- Anya? – torpant meg Gray.

\- Kicsi Gray! – mosolygott az anyja – Nagyon vártam ezt a találkozást, de reméltem, hogy minél később jössz…

\- Meghaltam? – nézett a kezére Gray. Nem volt rajta se sérülés, se vér.

Mika szomorúan bólintott. Gray fejében megszólalt egy irritáló hang, és a nevét kiabálta. Mika észrevette a fia arcán a zavart és közelebb lépett.

\- Hallasz valakit a fejedben?

\- Igen… Natsu az.

\- Én is hallottalak téged akkoriban. – mondta Mika – Ez azt jelenti, hogy próbál téged visszahozni. A te döntésed, hogy visszamész, vagy maradsz.

\- Anya… én úgy szeretnék veletek maradni! Sokkal jobb lehet itt…

\- De?

\- De a barátaim… nagyon szomorúak lesznek… gondolom.

\- Menj vissza hozzájuk! Már biztos van családod, szép feleséged…

\- Anya!

\- Nincs? – hökkent meg Mika.

\- Családom… az éppen van. Szeretném őket viszontlátni. Visszamegyek a Fairy Tailbe! – döntötte el Gray.

Ahogy ezt kimondta, a teste halványulni kezdett.

\- Egy máguscéh, mi? –mosolygott Mika és a fia felé nyújtotta a kezét – Ne gyere hamar vissza! Vigyázz magadra!

Gray az anyja keze felé nyúlt, de elérni nem tudta.

\- Viszlát, anya! – mondta Gray és teljesen eltűnt.

Mika egy ideig még állt a fia hűlt helye előtt, aztán a többi csillagra nézett.

\- Vajon tudja, hogy Silver nincs is itt? – kérdezte magától.

Gray újra keresztülszáguldott a fényen, aztán a sötétségben is haladt egy darabig. Aztán kinyitotta a szemét. Homályosan látott és elviselhetetlenül fájt mindene, de élt. Gray újra életben volt.

A fejét nem tudta mozgatni, de látta, hogy a feje Natsu ölében van, és a sárkányölő a karjával takarja a szemét. Gray biztos volt benne, hogy sírt. Natsu mellett Erza ült és neki is csak folytak a könnyei. A másik oldalán Lucy temette a kezébe az arcát és Levy bátorítóan átölelte, bár a kék hajú is zokogott. Happy Lucy ruhájába fúrta az arcát.

Miért sírnak? Hiszen Gray élt! A holló hajú olyan szívesen vállba veregette volna őket, hogy ne sírjanak, nem halt meg, de mozdulni sem tudott.

\- Gra-ha-hay… -zokogta Natsu – Miért? A… legjobb barátom vagy…

Gray már válaszolt volna, de egyszerűen olyan kevés levegő jutott a tüdejébe, hogy szinte már fuldoklott. Hogyan jelezhetne a társainak?

Összeszedte minden erejét, és sikerült kipréselnie egy szót:

\- Hülye…

Natsu levette a karját és könnyes szeme elkerekedett, ahogy találkozott Gray tiszta, bár fájdalmas tekintetével.

\- Gray? – hajolt közelebb, és remegő hangon folytatta – Te élsz?

Minden szem a jégmágus felé fordult. Natsu rátette a fülét Gray mellkasára.

\- Dobog! – kiáltotta.

Lucy és Levy újra sírni kezdtek. Erza csak bámult Grayre. Happy kezdett el Grayhez beszélni:

\- Erza megpróbált újraéleszteni, de nem igazán sikerült… legalábbis azt hittük! – kezdett zokogni újra a macska – Natsu meg csak végig utánad ordítozott!

\- Happy! – szakította félbe Natsu.

Gray úgy hitte, most jött volna az a rész, ahol Natsu kezd el először sírni.

Miután mindannyian kellően megnyugodtak, és Gray sem vérzett már minden ötödik centiméteren, Natsu felvette Grayt „menyasszonyi stílusban" és visszasétáltak a faluba. Ott a jégmágust még leellenőriztették egy orvossal, de ő sem tudott újat mondani Gray állapotáról. A mágusok tudták, Gray testi és szellemi felépülése is sokáig fog tartani. Nem tudták, Grayt mekkora trauma érte, mert a fekete hajú újból elzárta az érzelmeit és senkinek sem mutatta ki őket.

Gray amúgy sem akart sokáig egy helyben üldögélni. Amint rendesen tudott mozogni, követelte, hogy térjenek vissza a Fairy Tailbe.

Pár nap után vissza is értek Magnoliába, és a jégmágus rögtön hazament, a többiek pedig vissza a céhbe. Erza mindent elmesélt a Mesternek, aki, amikor meghallgatta a történetét, olyan mérges lett, hogy azonnal Grayhez rohant volna, hogy lekeverjen neki egyet, ha nem tartják vissza.

\- Hogy képzelte az a kölyök? – pufogott Makarov – És ti hogy képzeltétek?! Szó nélkül elmentek, amikor Gray bajban volt!

\- De segítettünk neki! – szólt Lucy.

\- Igazán szólhattatok volna! A mesteretek vagyok!

\- Ez igaz…

\- Ha Gray visszajön, olyat kap… Natsu, menj el hozzá, és nézd meg, jól van-e! – változott meg Makarov hangneme.

\- Miért én? – csámcsogott valamin Natsu.

\- Irány Gray háza! – mutatott az ajtóra a Mester.

\- Aye sir! Gyerünk Natsu! – kiáltotta Happy.

Natsu vonakodva követte.

A jégmágus házában félhomály volt, minden függöny össze volt húzva. Gray az ágyán ücsörgött és maga elé bámult.

\- Hé, jól vagy? A Mester elég dühös. – mondta Natsu.

\- Megértem. – vont vállat Gray és Natsuékra nézett.

\- Baj van, Gray? – kérdezte Happy – Deliora?

Gray megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem csak ő. Azon gondolkodtam, hogy mi vagyok.

\- És mire jutottál? – ült mellé Natsu.

\- Egy időre démonná váltam, meghaltam, és láttam a túloldalt is.

\- És? – kérdezte Happy.

\- Mi az, hogy „és"? –ugrott talpra Gray és fel-alá kezdett járkálni – Össze vagyok zavarodva… Deliora még mindig figyelhet… Még élek, tehát egy része még bennem van? Egy elzárt démon vagyok. Nem tudom, vajon lehetek még… ez?- mutatott magára – Gray?

Natsu elkapta a karját és lehúzta maga mellé az ágyra.

\- Először is – kezdte- még sérült vagy, aludnod kéne. Másodszor. Láttam, milyen volt a tested Deliora irányítása alatt. Az nem te voltál. De most újra, te te vagy és az is maradsz, mert Deliora elpusztult, és amúgy sem érzek belőled sötét kisugárzást. Más démont meg nem fogok a közeledbe engedni.

\- Natsu, rád mindig azt mondják, hogy olyan vagy, mint egy démon. – jegyezte meg Happy.

\- Még szerencse, hogy nem vagyok. – vigyorgott a macskára Natsu.

\- Ki tudja? – mosolyodott el Happy is.

Gray megértette. Nem számít, honnan jön, mert a családja biztos megérti, és kiáll mellette. Hiszen ő Gray Fullbuster. A jégmágus a Fairy Tailből.

Gray szíve, hosszú idő után, újra mosolygott.

 **E.N.D. –** **avagy Natsu tényleg egy démon.**

 **Köszi, hogy végigolvastad!** **J**


End file.
